The present invention relates to a cassette loading apparatus for a cassette player, and more particularly, relates to an improved cassette loading apparatus for a cassette player capable of preventing an inferior loading of the cassette and of minimizing noise which may occur during cassette loading.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cassette loading apparatus for a cassette player comprises a reel driving table 13 installed on deck 10, and a cassette holder 11 for loading and unloading a tape cassette 12 on reel driving table 13. Also, reel driving table 13 is composed of a reel pin 14 fixedly installed on deck 10, a reel disc 15 which is rotatably installed on reel pin 14 and of which the outer circumferential surface is provided with a reel gear 15a, a spindle 16 of which the outer circumferential surface is provided with a plurality of guide protrusions 16a, a cap 17 for preventing spindle 16 from being separated and a spring 18 for resiliently biasing spindle 16 upward. Here, reference number 12a designates a tape reel, and 12b designates a reel hub.
In such conventional cassette loading apparatuses for cassette players constructed as described above, cassette holder 11 and spindle 16 of reel driving table 13 are separately installed, and spindle 16 of reel driving table 13 is resiliently biased upward by means of spring 18. For this reason, the following problems occur when inserting tape cassette 12 into cassette holder 11, which effectively loads tape reel 12a onto spindle 16. First, when reel hub 12b of tape reel 12a in tape cassette 12 does not match guide protrusion 16a of spindle 16, reel hub 12b will not connect with guide protrusion 16a of spindle 16. Under these circumstances, since spindle 16 is pushed by tape cassette 12, the tape cassette cannot be accurately loaded in place on the spindle.
Also, when spindle 16 has been pressed by the downward force due to the weight of tape cassette 12 with spindle 16 being in an improper place, if guide protrusion 16a of spindle 16 matches with reel hub 12b, spindle 16 is restored by the restoration force of spring 18. In doing so, since spring 18 resiliently biases spindle 16 upward, spindle 16 is abruptly connected with reel hub 12b by the restoration force of spring 18. As a result, noise is generated due to the impact, thereby diminishing the perception of the product's quality.